Love Thy Neighbor
by LemonPOPtart
Summary: Charlie meets his new neighbor.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Since Charlie Eppes is my very favorite character on 'Numb3rs', I thought it would be fun to give him a girl who loves him. If you don't like pairings or 'ships, just skip this one. To those of you who do, I hope you enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Numb3rs characters. I'm just borrowing them. The Manning family and Jordan are mine, and are purely fictional.

Many thanks goes to my awesome betas. Antoinette and Nora. You Rock!

Many thanks goes to Efrat for encouraging me to attempt writing, and for being brave enough to be the first one to read it. :)\

* * *

It was warm and sunny after many days of chilly weather. Charlie was enjoying his bike ride home, taking in the scent of things blooming, and the gentle breeze. He was glad he had a short day. It gave him a chance to get caught up on things around the house he'd been neglecting.

Suddenly, Charlie's thoughts were interrupted by a tiny boy running out towards the street. Charlie quickly put on the brakes, fearing he might run the little boy over. The bike came to a stop, just as the little boy reached him. Charlie jumped off the bike to see if the child was okay.

"Michael Joseph!!", Charlie heard a woman shouting. Charlie looked up to see a young woman running towards them, with a terrified expression. She fell on to her knees and gathered Michael into her arms. "You scared me to death!" she told him. Charlie looked down at her. He recognized that Michael was his neighbor's son, but who was this woman?

She looked up at Charlie apologetically. "Hi. I am so sorry. He just took off." She closed her eyes and shook her head, knowing very well what could very easily have happened.

Charlie smiled at her reassuringly. "It's okay. He's fine."

Michael was happily pointing at a bird. Charlie extended his hand. "I'm Charlie Eppes."

The woman stood to her feet and put her hand into Charlie's. She smiled at him. "I'm Jordan Engel. Nice to meet you." She was still shaken. It terrified her to know that Michael had gotten away and could have been badly hurt. She was thankful Charlie had stopped so quickly. Her eyes met Charlie's. He smiled warmly at her. She blushed a little and smiled back at him. What a nice man. She decided that she liked Charlie.

Charlie immediately liked Jordan. She was probably three inches shorter than him, with long dark curly hair that hung down past her shoulders. She was about his age, maybe a year or so younger. She had wide blue-grey eyes, and an open friendly face. Charlie noticed she had a Southern accent.

"Are you a friend of the Mannings'?" Charlie asked her, curious to know why Jordan was alone with his neighbor's child.

Jordan lifted Michael to her hip, and with her free hand pulled her hair back from her face. "I'm their nanny."

"Ah. I see. Have you watched Michael very long?"" Charlie watched Michael wrap his little arms around Jordan's neck. He wondered how the little boy could become attached to her so quickly.

"About a month."

"How is it that I've never seen you then? I ride by nearly every day!"

Jordan smiled. "It's been chilly. You can't take a baby out when it's chilly. He could get sick."

"That sounds like something my father would say." Charlie rolled his eyes.

"He sounds like a smart man." Jordan grinned at him. Charlie grinned back.

Jordan secretly thought he had a nice smile.

All too soon, Michael started whining. "What's the matter, Honey? ... Oh, I think he's wet." Jordan looked at Charlie apologetically. "I need to get him changed. It was really nice meeting you though." Jordan smiled at him, meeting his eyes.

Charlie smiled back. "It was great to meet you. I'm sure I'll see you around." ..."I hope.", Charlie thought to himself as he pedaled past the last three houses to his home.

Jordan stepped back into the Manning home with her little charge still on her hip. "You have a really nice neighbor" she told the little boy. Michael clapped his hands and laughed. Jordan snuggled the little boy. She hoped she saw Charlie again soon.

* * *

Alan was in the kitchen when he heard Charlie come in. Charlie came into the kitchen and dropped his back pack into a chair. "Hi Dad. Smells good. Brisket?"

"Yes. Donnie's coming over to eat tonight. I thought it would be nice."

"Sounds great Dad."

Alan turned around to look at him. Charlie had an expression that Alan hadn't seen in a while. He felt pretty sure he knew what the expression meant. He studied him a moment. "What's up, Charlie?"

"Nothing!" Charlie said with an innocent face. Alan looked at him and smiled. He felt sure it was about a girl.

Charlie grinned. "It's nothing Dad, honest."

"Whatever you say." Alan slid the brisket back into the oven. Alan wondered who the girl was.

The three Eppes men were halfway through dinner. Don was eyeing Charlie. His brother definitely had something on his mind, and for once it wasn't math. Don had a good idea what it was.

Charlie cleared his throat and looked at Alan. "Dad, have you talked to Kevin Manning lately?"

Alan looked at Charlie. "Yes, I saw him just the other day. He was working on their new flower bed. Why do you ask?"

Charlie squirmed in his seat. "Umm, I was just curious. Did you know that Michael has a nanny during the day?"

"Well, I knew that 'someone' watched the child. Kevin mentioned hiring someone about a month ago. Why all the interest Charlie?"

Charlie smiled. "I met the nanny today."

Alan and Don exchanged glances.

"Really?" Don asked. "Is she pretty?"

Charlie turned red. Ignoring Don's question, Charlie took a breath and continued. "I was riding home today and she was outside with Michael. Michael ran out to wave and I stopped. She's really nice." Charlie didn't see the need to tell of Michael's nearly going under his bike wheel.

Don grinned at Charlie. "So why don't you ask her out?"

Charlie colored a little. He didn't look at Don.

"Well, why not?", Don continued. "You obviously like her."

"But we just met! I don't even know her yet."

"Isn't that the purpose of dating?" Alan chewed his brisket & pointed his fork at Charlie. " You date the person and get to know them better."

"Exactly", agreed Don, reaching for his beer.

Charlie thought about it. "Maybe I will."


	2. Chapter 2

Each day Charlie rode his bike by the Manning house. He pedaled slowly, wondering if Jordan was there or not. Finally, four days after they'd met, Charlie was rewarded. As he turned onto his street, he spotted Jordan coming towards him on the sidewalk, pushing Michael in his stroller.

She saw him and smiled. "Hi Charlie!" She waved at him. Charlie came up to them and stopped. He was happy to see her. "Hi yourself! How have you been?"

"Busy!" Jordan laughed. "Mrs. Manning had me taking Michael to a play group for a few days. But he didn't like it very much. He prefers adults to other children." Jordan smiled at him.

"What are you doing now?", Charlie asked.

"Oh, not much", Jordan smiled, "It's a beautiful day. We are just enjoying a walk."

"Mind if I tag along?"

Jordan's heart skipped a beat. "I would like that."

"Let me go put my bike up.", Charlie said, "I'll be right back."

Jordan watched him pedaling to the beautiful Craftsman house. She looked down at Michael, who was holding his plastic dinosaur. Thank goodness he'd had his nap. Jordan reached into the bag on the stroller and got Michael some Cheerios. She put them on the tray of the stroller. "Be a good boy." she told the baby.

She straightened, and saw Charlie walking towards her. She smiled. He grinned back.

Charlie and Jordan walked in silence for a few minutes.

Charlie wanted to break the ice. "So how long have you been in child care?" "Just for a month. I haven't been in L.A. very long. So what do you do for a living?"

"I teach math at Cal Sci."

"Really? Wow." Jordan had no idea what to say.

"Where are you from?" Charlie hated to get into him being a math genius.

"Georgia."

"Wow, that's pretty far to babysit." He grinned at her.

Jordan laughed. She liked him.

They walked on.

"Umm," Charlie faltered, "I wanted to ask you if you'd like to maybe go out one night."

Jordan stopped pushing Michael and looked at Charlie and smiled. "I'd like that."

Charlie's face lit up. "You would? Great! How about Friday evening?"

"Are we going on your bicycle?" Jordan grinned.

Charlie's smile vanished. "Umm..."

"Oh, hey, I was just kidding!" Jordan felt mean. "We could take my car", she offered.

"Are you sure?" Charlie seemed hesitant. "I only have my learner's permit."

"Well sure!" She smiled at him. Somehow knowing that he didn't have his license didn't surprise her. "Why not? So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise.", Charlie smiled smugly. "You'll have to wait and see."

Jordan grinned at him. Shyly, she touched his arm. "I'll give you my phone number when we get back."

Charlie smiled. "That would be great."

* * *

Friday evening Charlie was trying to get ready. He was nervous. Alan and Don were pretending to play Scrabble. They were talking low, so Charlie couldn't hear them. He heard them laughing. Charlie knew they were thoroughly enjoying this, and it annoyed him. He was going on a date. Big deal. He stepped into the room and they turned to look.

Charlie was very neatly pressed, and in his best sport coat.

"Well, look at you, "Don remarked. "You look great, Buddy."

"I should have bought film for the camera", Alan grinned at him. Don started laughing.

"Very funny." Charlie pouted.

"Aw, C'mon Charlie. We're just messing with you." Don told him. "So," Don continued, "Did you get her anything? Like flowers?"

Charlie froze. Flowers?

Alan and Don laughed heartily. "I'm just messing with you, Charlie!". Don said again, realizing that Charlie was beginning to get upset with him.

Alan and Don tried to stifle themselves before Charlie really got upset. Teasing was one thing, but there was no need to get him all upset just before his date.

* * *

At 7 P.M., Jordan pulled into the Eppes driveway. She saw the front door open, and Charlie walked out. Jordan saw him immediately and was impressed. His crisp blue shirt was perfect with his coloring. Over the blue shirt was a nice dark jacket, and Jordan noted with amusement that it was not covered in chalk dust. He really looked handsome she thought. She smiled at him. "Hi Charlie!"

"Hi", he smiled at her, "Please come inside just for a minute. I'd like you to meet my father and brother," Charlie told Jordan.

"I'd love to", she smiled, She stepped out of the car. Charlie's eyes widened when he saw her. "Wow," he said. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She had on a cream colored dress, off the shoulders. She grinned at him. "See? No baby food stains." Charlie laughed.

She hooked her arm into his and he lead her into the house.

Alan and Don were surprised to see Charlie leading his date into the house. They stood up as the door opened.

"Jordan, this is my father, Alan Eppes, and my brother Don Eppes."

"Hi Jordan, it's a pleasure to meet you", Alan said warmly.

Jordan smiled and shook their hands. "It's so nice to meet y'all. Charlie has told me so much about y'all."

"All good I hope?" Don laughed, "How are you?", Don flickered his eyes to Charlie, who was looking rather pleased, Don thought.

"Fine, thank you. What a beautiful home you have, Mr. Eppes." Jordan smiled at Alan.

"Actually it's my house." Charlie said. Jordan was surprised.

"Oh, really?." Jordan had no idea what to say.

"Well, it's getting late, " Charlie said, glancing at his watch.

"It was so nice to meet you both." Jordan smiled. She looped her arm back through Charlie's, and they headed towards the car.

Alan closed the door and looked at Don. "Y'all?", Don asked.

Alan grinned at his oldest son. "Charlie did mention she is from Georgia."

Charlie led Jordan to the car. She smiled and handed him the keys. "You have a learner's permit, and it's not dark yet. You're driving."

Charlie laughed nervously, and accepted the keys. He hoped that he didn't get distracted and hit anyone.

Jordan was curious about the destination, and worried she was over dressed. But she decided to just relax and enjoy being with Charlie.

They chatted as they drove. Charlie pointed out different places of interest as they passed them. Jordan hadn't really had the opportunity to tour the city yet, so she was fascinated.

At last they arrived at the restaurant where Charlie had made reservations. "Well, here it is." he said, and smiled at her. Charlie opened Jordan's door and crooked his arm at her. "Shall we?"

Jordan slid her arm through Charlie's and smiled at him. They walked inside through the huge doors of the restaurant.

Jordan grew wide eyed at the hand blown chandeliers, and murals covering the walls. "Oh Charlie, this is lovely.", she breathed.

Charlie looked at her happily. "I wanted our first date to be special."

Tears welled in Jordan's eyes. "It would be special no matter where we went."

Charlie smiled. Everything was perfect.

As the evening went on, Charlie and Jordan talked and laughed over their halibut. Charlie told Jordan about going to Princeton, leaving out the the fact that he had never fit in. He told her how he and Don had both graduated on the same day.

Jordan told Charlie about her job back home, cashing checks in a small family owned store. How she had always dreamed of living in LA. Then as luck would have it, Kevin Manning's lawyer was a close friend of Jordan's family, and so he had recommended her when Mary decided to go back to work.

She told Charlie about her tiny apartment. Charlie told her how he had bought his parents' home without his father realizing that he was the buyer.

As they rose to leave, Charlie reached for her hand. "I have something to show you,"

Charlie led Jordan out the side doors of the restaurant, and they stepped out onto the veranda. They stood and looked out. The moon peeked through the weeping cypress trees. It was breathtaking. A chilly breeze made them shiver. Charlie took off his jacket and put it over Jordan's bare shoulders, and then put his arm around her. She leaned against him, turning a little to face him. Their faces were inches apart. She looked up into his shining dark brown eyes, and her stomach fluttered. "Thank you, Charlie." she whispered. "Tonight was..." she didn't get to finish. Charlie leaned down and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Alan was awakened the next morning by the smell of breakfast cooking. He was immediately reminded of his beloved, late wife, Margaret. She was always the first one awake every morning, insisting that her "men" needed a hot breakfast in their bellies. There was no skipping breakfast with Margaret around.

Alan rose, and headed downstairs to the kitchen. A happy Charlie was standing over the stove, spatula in hand. "Eggs?", he asked Alan.

"Charlie, don't you have class this morning?"

"Of course. But there's plenty of time. I thought I'd make breakfast for us this morning."

"So I see", said Alan, pouring himself coffee. "Where's the half and half?"

Charlie passed the small carton to Alan.

"Thank you." Alan added some to his coffee and stirred. "So, how was your date last night?"

Charlie smiled. "It was great Dad. We're going out again this Friday."

Alan could hardly believe it. He watched as his son put eggs onto the two plates. "Well Charlie, I am really glad to hear this."

Charlie grinned. "Me too."

* * *

Kevin and Mary Manning were saying goodbye to each other in the kitchen when Jordan arrived. Kevin noted that Jordan looked especially chipper this morning. "Good morning." He greeted her.

"Good morning!" Jordan smiled at both Mannings' and walked over to the highchair to kiss the top of Michael's head. The baby grinned at her and pushed a Cheerio into his mouth.

Kevin Manning raised an eyebrow in Jordan's direction. He shrugged, and told his wife, "See you tonight." Mary closed the door behind her husband.

Mary watched Jordan. Her nanny was absolutely glowing, Mary thought. She knew she shouldn't ask, but the curiosity was getting the better of her. "Jordan, you seem to be in an awfully good mood this morning."

Jordan looked at Mary, and colored a little. "Umm, well, I went out last night."

"Anyone I know?" Mary knew that Jordan didn't know very many people yet.

Jordan's blush deepened. "Yes. Your neighbor. Charlie Eppes."

Mary's mouth dropped open. "Charlie? Charlie Eppes?"

"Yeah, why?" Jordan frowned.

"Oh, no, it's nothing bad." Mary defended herself. "It's just that, well, he was a math prodigy and he is a genius. He has rarely ever dated anyone. I'm just surprised, is all."

Jordan smiled. "Well, he is now."

Mary laughed. "He is a very nice young man. I am very pleased for you both." Mary looked at Jordan and chuckled, "He's also very cute too.", she teased.

Jordan turned bright red, and grinned. "I think so too.", she admitted.

* * *

Mary left for work shortly afterwards, leaving Jordan to watch Michael. As Mary drove, she picked up her cell phone and dialed her husband at work. "Guess which neighbor is dating our nanny." Kevin was very surprised when Mary told him it was none other than Charlie Eppes.

* * *

Charlie was at the chalkboard working when Larry walked in. "Charles, do you have something you'd like to discuss?" Charlie jumped and dropped the chalk.

"I didn't hear you."

"Evidently not," Larry chuckled. "You were a million miles away. But not in the same way you usually are. Charles, a few students have stated to me that you seem to be in an unusually good mood today. I confess that curiosity has gotten the better of me, as well." Larry looked expectantly at Charlie.

Charlie sighed. "Well, I guess I should go ahead and tell you. I have a new friend, and we went out last night." Larry stared at Charlie, and a grin spread across his face. "Would this friend be female? "Charlie blushed. "Yes." He picked up his chalk.

"Well who is she?" Larry wanted to know.

"My neighbor's nanny." Charlie turned back to the chalkboard.

Even with his back to him, Charlie knew Larry's mouth gaped open. "I really like her Larry. She's umm.. well, she's special."

"Are you going to see her again?" Larry asked.

"Yes, Friday night. Now if you don't mind, I need to finish this." Charlie erased a portion of what'd he'd written before, and then started working where he'd left off minutes before.

* * *

Riding his bike past the Manning home everyday was becoming frustrating for Charlie. The mornings weren't bad, as Charlie was usually in a hurry and he knew that Jordan was busy inside the Manning home with Michael. But the afternoons were entirely different. Charlie found himself riding quickly home until just before the Manning home, and then slowed to a snail's pace. Hoping that Jordan was outside. Charlie knew he could just go up and knock on the door, but he felt foolish doing this since he'd just seen Jordan, and had plans to take her out again in just a few days.

Jordan had taken to watching the clock. She was trying to figure out Charlie's schedule so she could conveniently be outside when Charlie rode by in the afternoon. She knew she acting like a lovestruck school girl, but she didn't care.

Lifting Michael up onto her hip, Jordan grabbed a few toys and a blanket and headed out the front door. Once outside, she stared down the tree lined street, watching hopefully for Charlie. She spread the blanket, seated the baby onto it, and then gave him a few toys to occupy himself.

Jordan looked down the road again. She saw Charlie, riding slowly towards her. He saw her and grinned at her. Jordan's heart pounded. She waved back. Charlie started braking and slowed to a stop. "I was wondering if I'd see you today.", Jordan smiled.

Charlie smiled. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Sure! That sounds great. Let me get the stroller, and I'll come down to your house."

"Sounds great," Charlie straddled the bike. "See you in a few minutes."

Jordan hoisted the baby onto her hip, gathered the few toys, and then grabbed the blanket, and headed into the house. She couldn't keep from smiling. She put Michael into his stroller, made sure he had his sippy cup and Cheerios, and handed him a few small toys. "Here we go." she told him.

Jordan pushed the stroller down to the Craftsman house. She saw Charlie's bike in the driveway, but Charlie was nowhere in sight. She rang the doorbell. Alan Eppes answered.

Alan smiled when he saw Jordan at the door. "Hi Jordan!" he opened the door wide to let her inside. "Please come inside."

"Thank you Mr. Eppes. But I hate to push the stroller into your house." Jordan did not want the stroller to scratch anything.

"It's Alan. And don't worry about that. C'mon in."

Jordan smiled at Alan and carefully pushed the stroller inside, just as Charlie came down the stairs.

Charlie smiled. "Sorry I took so long. I needed to add a book to my backpack for tomorrow before I forgot."

"No problem. I was just chatting with your dad."

"Hey! Would you like to see the koi? I'll bet Michael would like to see them."

Jordan looked amused. "You have a koi pond?"

"I sure do. C'mon and I'll show you." Charlie opened the door for them, and then led them over to the koi pond. Jordan lifted Michael up so he could see better. The baby squealed and clapped his hands."

"Wow, Charlie, this is really cool." Jordan squinted in the sunshine and grinned at Charlie.

Charlie grinned back, and reached out to put his arm around Jordan.

Alan was watching from the window. It seemed surreal to see his youngest son with his arm around a woman, who was holding a baby. Alan hoped to see a lot more of this in the future. When the phone rang, Alan turned away from the window. But he was still smiling.

After seeing the koi pond, Charlie and Jordan went for their walk. Charlie pointed out homes of childhood friends, and places where he and Don had played as children. It was a beautiful bright afternoon. They walked down further and came to a park that Jordan didn't know was there.

They walked in, and Charlie led her over to the bench in front of the sandbox. Jordan lifted up Michael and sat him down in the sandbox. She showed him how to use the shovel to put sand in his pail. The baby eagerly started shoveling it. Jordan sat down on the bench next to Charlie. Charlie smiled at her and immediately he put his arm around her. She leaned against him, looking into his eyes. She smiled at him.

Charlie was in heaven. How was it possible to be in love so soon? He looked at Jordan, who was snuggled against him. The happiness on her face elated him. He knew in his heart that Jordan felt the same way he did.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday afternoon, Alan arrived home after volunteering at the shelter. Walking inside, he heard voices in the kitchen. Alan walked into the kitchen and found Jordan rolling out dough and Charlie grating cheese. They were laughing.

"What's going on?" Alan had a bemused face.

"Hi Mr. Eppes! Umm.. I mean Alan." Jordan smiled. "We're making pizza bowls."

"Well, Jordan is making them.", Charlie wrinkled his nose in Jordan's direction. "She's making me do the all the work though." He laughed.

"Pizza bowls?" Alan walked over to peer over their shoulders.

"Yeah.", Jordan showed how she sprayed cooking spray inside small baking dishes, and rolled the dough out thinly, placed the thin dough into each bowl, and then filled it with pizza ingredients. Then she brought up the sides of the dough and closed them up. "Sort of like a calzone, but not." Jordan finished. "Plus, everyone can make their own, the way they like it."

"I thought you two were going out tonight." Alan looked curious.

"We probably will later." Charlie said, "but we decided to stay in, make dinner, and watch the game." Charlie grinned at Alan.

"What do you like on your pizza, Alan?" Jordan asked.

"Sausage!" Alan told her with a smile.

"Sausage it is!" Jordan declared, and started filling the pizza bowls.

* * *

After dinner, Alan, Charlie, and Jordan watched the game. Alan noticed with amusement how Jordan would occasionally reach over to poke Charlie in the ribs, making him jump. Then she would smile at him innocently when he glared at her. Then Charlie would laugh, and smack Jordan with a couch pillow. It was childish and silly, but neither one cared. It was fun.

The game went off. Alan announced he was going to bed. Charlie wanted to watch an old movie that was coming on, and convinced Jordan to watch it with him before calling it a night.

Charlie drew his legs up onto the couch and pulled Jordan over, so she'd sit close to him. They curled up against each other. Charlie had an arm around Jordan, and her head was on his shoulder. The movie started, and they sat watching, in silence. Charlie loved feeling Jordan's warm body. Her skin was soft and she smelled so good, like baby powder. He tilted his head, feeling her hair against his cheek. He closed his eyes.

Jordan was happy. She loved snuggling with Charlie. She wanted to melt into him. His breath tickled her hair. She could feel his heart beating. She closed her eyes and sighed blissfully.

* * *

Early the next morning, Alan Eppes came downstairs to find Charlie on the couch with Jordan laying against him. They were sound asleep. Alan grinned and quietly slipped out of the room.

Charlie woke up. His back hurt and his legs were numb from sleeping in such a strange position all night. Jordan was still cuddled against him, sound asleep. Charlie didn't want to wake her, but he had to straighten out his cramped legs and get the blood flowing. He tried to move gently, hoping not to wake her. But the second he moved, she opened her eyes. She looked into his eyes and gave a little smile.

"Good morning.", Charlie smiled, momentarily forgetting his cramped legs.

"Good morning." Jordan said, and yawned. She sat straight up and stretched. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I can't believe we slept like that all night."

Charlie grinned. "We both fell asleep."

Alan appeared from the kitchen. "Coffee?" Charlie and Jordan both gratefully accepted.

They headed for the kitchen. Charlie poured coffee for both of them, hesitated for a moment, his eyes glancing over to her. But he said nothing, and then added sugar and half-and-half.

Charlie passed her a steaming cup, and Jordan leaned back against the counter. Charlie sipped his coffee, watching her over the rim up his cup. She wrapped both hands around the cup for warmth. She smelled the coffee first, and then sipped. She smiled at him. "Just right."

Charlie smiled at her over his cup.

**_

* * *

Two Months Later..._**

Charlie was packing supplies while Alan sipped coffee and watched.

Don walked in. "Hey." He started pouring himself some coffee. "You ready for this Charlie?" Don grinned at him.

Charlie rolled his eyes at Don. "Of course."

Charlie was looking in his backpack, and put in a compass, cell phone, a map, several bottles of water, matches, water purification tablets, a light weight blanket, and some protein bars.

Charlie and Jordan had decided to go on a day long hike in the Angeles National Forest. Larry had suggested it, and Charlie had loved the idea. He and Jordan could take their time, and enjoy being outdoors. The weather forecast had predicted a warm sunny day. Charlie was excited. He had no doubts the day would be perfect.

Jordan arrived at the Eppes home at 7 A.M..

"Good morning", she said smiling. "I can't wait!"

She saw Charlie's backpack on the table and peeked inside.

"I brought these too, umm, just in case." Jordan laughed and blushed as she tucked some wet naps into the bag. Don snickered.

"Ready to go?" Charlie smiled at Jordan as he grabbed the backpack.

"I sure am." Jordan grinned at him. She was excited. "Don, thank you for volunteering to drive us there."

"No problem." Don smiled. "Dad will pick you two up at the other end of the trail since you're not doing a loop." Charlie grinned at Alan. "We'll see you this evening Dad. If we don't turn up, send out a search party."

"That's not funny Charlie. And no, I won't forget to pick you two up." Alan gave Charlie a look.

"I was just joking!" Charlie hadn't meant to get Alan upset. He knew how much his dad worried about him and Don. "It's a joke. C'mon Dad, we'll be fine. And we'll see you this evening."

Alan sighed. "Be careful."

They said goodbye to Alan, and headed for Don's car. They were on their way.


	5. Chapter 5

Over an hour later, Charlie and Jordan watched Don's car pull away. They waved.

"Let's go." Charlie said, taking Jordan's hand. Eagerly she followed.

They started the hike. The morning still had a little chill left, and they had on light weight jackets, but now the sun was warming them up quickly. They pulled their jackets off.

The trail started out easy enough, and then within an hour, the trail started getting a bit rougher. They found themselves climbing a few rocky hills. They stopped to rest.

"Please tell me it's not going to be like this for the rest of the day, Charlie.", Jordan eyed him.

Charlie laughed. "No, see, look here." Charlie pulled out the map and unrolled it to show Jordan. "See, we turn onto this other path here, and it will be much easier."

"Oh good." Jordan smiled. "I would hate for you to have to carry me back because I collapsed out here."

Charlie laughed. "Nah, I'd leave you out here." He winked at her.

Jordan punched him in the arm playfully. "You wouldn't dare!"

After resting, the two continued their hike. A couple hours later, just before stooping for lunch, Charlie saw a deer. He turned to Jordan and put a finger to his lips and pointed. Charlie and Jordan stood quiet and unmoving, while the deer stood and eyed them. Then suddenly he ran off.

"Wow, that was amazing!", Jordan looked at Charlie, and he grinned.

"Ready for a protein bar?" Charlie asked, as he opened the backpack.

"Yes, please." Jordan got out two bottles of water. They say down and ate slowly, sipping their water, and enjoyed the shade and the cool breezes.

"This was a great idea Charlie. Thank you. I have never had so much fun on a hike." Jordan leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Charlie colored a little, and smiled. "You're very welcome."

After lunch, they continued on their way.

In the early afternoon, Charlie started to ache. The ache was in his back and his side. He didn't say anything to Jordan. As they walked along, Jordan noticed Charlie wasn't talking as much. She looked at him. "Charlie, what's wrong? Do you want to stop for a few minutes?" She was looking at him funny.

"Uh, no, I'm fine. But I'll stop if you need to." Charlie didn't look her in the eye. Jordan sat down and pulled Charlie's hand so he'd sit down by her.

They sipped some water. Charlie was not feeling any better, but had no intention of telling Jordan. He knew that she suspected something was wrong though. He gave her a big smile. "Ready?"

They got up and continued hiking. They had at least another five hours left to walk.

An hour later, Jordan knew something was definitely wrong. Charlie was really getting slow and gotten very quiet. "Charlie, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." he lied. He was breathing hard, and wouldn't look at her.

Jordan frowned. She stopped in front of him. He stopped. He met her eyes. "I'm just not feeling very well." he admitted. "But I'll be okay." Jordan wasn't convinced. She took the backpack. "My turn to carry it." she informed him. Charlie didn't argue.

Onward they hiked, much more slowly than before.

Charlie's side was killing him. He could not imagine why he was hurting so bad. To make matters worse, he was becoming increasingly nauseated. Charlie stopped. He leaned against a tree and vomited. Jordan was immediately by his side, rubbing his back. He hated that she was seeing him like this, but he was also glad that she was there. He stood there, still leaning against the tree, with his eyes closed, breathing hard.

"Better?" Jordan asked hopefully. She pulled out one of her wet naps, opened it, and handed it to Charlie.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks." He really was not as nauseated, but the pain was worse. He put his hand to his side, and closed his eyes. It was horrible. He could never remember having pain like this.

Jordan was digging in the back pack. She pulled out the cell phone. Naturally she couldn't get a signal. She swore under her breath.

Jordan put an arm around Charlie's waist. "Do you want to sit for a while?' She led him a little further away from where he'd just gotten sick. "Let's try and walk further", Charlie said quietly. Jordan nodded. She didn't like it, but the fact remained they were in the middle of nowhere, and they needed to get back. It pained her to hear Charlie gasp every few minutes as the pain hit him again. He was beginning to lean on her, and he was heavy. They stopped, and they sat down. Charlie was hurting so much by now that he was squirming and perspiration was pouring off of him. He moaned. Jordan felt so helpless. She put her arm around him and smoothed the hair back from his face. He looked so miserable, she thought.

"You need to go get help." Charlie said, breathing hard, and looking into her eyes.

"No! No, Charlie, there is no way I'm leaving you out here." Jordan shook her head. "I am staying with you. They'll find us."

Charlie's eyes filled with tears. "It might be tomorrow before that happens. I, umm, don't think I'll be able to stand it that long."

Jordan's eyes filled with tears. She just couldn't leave Charlie out here. He would be defenseless against predators... plus it would be dark soon. No way would she leave him.

Jordan pulled Charlie to her. She wrapped her arms around him. "You're going to be okay. There is no way I'm leaving you. It's going to be fine. Just rest." Jordan was trying hard to be brave, but she was terrified.

Nausea hit Charlie again, but this time his stomach was empty. He dry heaved while Jordan held him. He was weak and exhausted from the intense pain. He was very dizzy, and now he was lying in her lap, with her arms protectively around him. He wondered to himself if he'd even be alive the next day. Another spasm of pain hit Charlie.

Charlie passed out.

Jordan watched Charlie's face relax. She was actually relieved that he'd passed out. Watching him suffer was horrible, and at least now being unconscious gave him some relief from the pain.

Jordan noticed that it was getting late. She was sure Alan was parked, waiting for them, and wondering where they were. Carefully she reached into the backpack. She tried Don's cell.

"Eppes.".

"Don, It's Jordan. We need..." and the phone went dead.

Jordan started to cry. She hoped Don understood they needed help. She looked down at Charlie. He was getting dark under his eyes. Jordan gently stroked his cheek, as her tears fell.


	6. Chapter 6

Don Eppes stood looking at his cell phone. He tried several times to call Charlie's cell, but it wouldn't go through. Megan walked in.

"What's wrong?"

"I just got a call from Jordan. All she said was 'we need', and then it went dead."

"Isn't Jordan Charlie's girlfriend?" Megan asked. "Didn't you say they went hiking today?"

"Yeah. Hang on. I'm calling Dad."

Don dialed Alan, who answered on the first ring. "Charlie?" Alan asked.

"No, it's Don." Don glanced at his watch. "Shouldn't they have met you by now?"

"Yes. But they're not here and I am getting worried."

"I'm on my way Dad." Don hung up and looked at Megan. Charlie and Jordan are missing. Megan was very fond of Charlie. She was immediately worried.

"I'm coming with you Don."

Charlie was slowly coming to. Jordan helped him to sit up and she tugged his jacket on. It was almost dark, and was getting chilly. Charlie was hurting badly, very nauseated, and horribly dizzy. She tried to give him water but he didn't want it. Not that he wasn't parched, but he knew he'd just vomit it up again. He was only conscious for a few minutes before he passed out again, falling against Jordan. As gently as she could, she lowered him off of her chest and back onto her lap. She brushed the hair from his face and zipped up his jacket. Then she started pulling on her own jacket.

Jordan eased Charlie off her lap. She quickly gathered some dead leaves, sticks, and a dead branch from a fallen tree. She had never made a fire, but the idea of sitting in the dark woods terrified her. She wondered how cold it would get. She found matches in Charlie's' backpack. She lit the fire, and it promptly went out. "Oh please.", she prayed. She cupped her hands around the tiny flame and gently blew. Within minutes Jordan had a small fire going. Under any other circumstances, Jordan would have been proud of herself. But instead, she was relieved. She gathered more branches from the fallen tree for the fire.

Looking in the backpack, she found the blanket. She sat down next to Charlie, and tugged him back into her lap. She spread the blanket over him.

Alan Eppes sat in his car, with the headlights facing the woods where Charlie and Jordan should have already emerged. Once again, Alan flicked the headlights on. He stepped out of the car and walked to the edge of the woods, calling Charlie's name as loud as he could. Then he listened. Nothing. He sighed.

Alan was worried. Something must have happened. He picked up his cell phone and tried for the umpteenth time to call Charlie's cell phone. This time it actually rang.

Jordan's frightened voice answered. "Don?"

"Jordan! It's Alan! Where...?"

Jordan's crying voice cut him off. "Alan we need help! Charlie is..."

Once again the phone went dead.

Alan cursed. He tried to call again, but it wouldn't go through. Alan dialed Don.

"Eppes."

"Donnie, I just called Charlie's cell. Something's happened to Charlie!"

"Did you talk to Charlie?" Don asked.

"No. Jordan answered. She said that they 'needed help', and then she said, 'Charlie is,' and then the damn phone went dead! She was crying." Alan was very upset.

"Dad I'm in the car. I'm on my way there now. Go back to the trail head and I'll meet you there. Just hang tight."

Don hung up and looked at Megan. "Dad called Charlie's cell. Jordan answered. She said they needed help, and said 'Charlie is' before the phone went out. Dad said she was crying." Don took a deep breath, and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"We'll find them". Megan squeezed Don's shoulder.

Jordan felt like throwing the cell phone as hard as she could. But instead she tried again to call for help. Once again, she couldn't get a signal. She had no idea that Don was already calling the search and rescue team.

Charlie started moaning and squirming in her lap. She quickly wiped away her tears. She knew she needed to stay strong. She stroked his face and tried to comfort him. He was breathing hard, and she knew he was in horrible pain. He started muttering numbers.

Alan drove back to the trail head, and now was trying to keep himself together. It was getting late. He was worried sick. He imagined all kinds of horrible things that could have happened. He put his hands to his face and sighed heavily. They would find them. He knew it. He watched anxiously for Don's car.

Charlie slowly woke up. He was so tired of the agonizing pain, and tired of the nausea. He became aware of the warmth and light from the fire. Charlie looked up at Jordan. He could feel her shivering, and he reached up to touch her. She jumped.

"Sorry." Charlie gave her a weak smile. He closed his eyes and grimaced as the pain came again. He moaned.

Jordan could feel Charlie shivering. She put a hand to his forehead and realized how hot to the touch he was. She could feel the heat coming off of his shivering body.

She gently laid her hand against his cheek. "Oh," she sounded so sad, "you've got a fever."

"I could have told you that." He smiled wanly. He felt something wet fall on his cheek. "Jordan are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she told him. Charlie reached up and touched her, and her face was wet with tears.

"Oh now, don't cry. Please don't cry. It's going to be okay." Charlie felt guilty for putting her through this.

Jordan didn't answer. She got out her last wet nap and tenderly wiped Charlie's hot face. She tried again to get him to sip the last of the water. He was so parched that his time he accepted it. She lifted his head, and held the bottle to his lips. Though it was tepid, it was wet, and it felt heavenly. She lowered his head down gently back into her lap. Nausea hit Charlie. He closed his eyes and moaned. He really didn't know what was worse... the pain, or the nausea. He thought he was going to vomit again. He tried to roll over to avoid vomiting on Jordan, but pain shot through him when he tried to move.

Charlie was squirming again, badly, and Jordan tried to comfort him the best she could. His body was hot from the fever, and he tried to pull the blanket off. Jordan pulled it back up around him. She knew the pain was wearing him down. Charlie passed out again. Jordan sighed with relief. He needed the rest. Jordan tried to call Don again.

Don was almost at the trail head when his cell phone rang.

"Eppes."

"Don, it's Jordan! Charlie is sick! He is in a lot of pain.", Jordan started sobbing. "Don please help us! Charlie needs help! He keeps passing out.." and the line went dead.

"Damn!" Don shouted.

"Was that Jordan again? Are they okay?" Megan looked worried.

"Yeah it was her. She said Charlie is sick and in pain and passing out. We've got to find them." Don gripped the wheel.

Don and Megan finally arrived. Alan was so relieved to see them. "Search and rescue's on the way, Dad."

SAR arrived at last. Alan handed over a map of the trail they had taken.

Megan looked at Don. "Hey. I'm coming with you. Charlie's my friend, too."

Don smiled at her. "Thanks Megan. I could use the company."

Since Don and Megan were both first aid trained, they were allowed to join. Under the full moon, the search began.

With a very sick Charlie in her arms, Jordan tried to stay awake. But she was exhausted. Not only from the hike, but from being so terrified. It had gotten really chilly. Her teeth chattered, and she worried about Charlie getting hypothermia. She didn't know how cold it had to be before that occurred, but she had enough sense to know that lying on the cold ground certainly would not help. She tucked the blanket under his chin. Charlie was moaning, squirming, and muttering numbers again.

Suddenly, Jordan heard a noise. She pulled Charlie closer to her, protectively. She stared into the darkness. Her heart was pounding. She hoped it was something harmless. instinctively she felt the ground next to her for a rock to throw. Her hand found one a nice baseball sized one. She laid it right next to her hip. Just in case.

The team searched, shining lights and calling out. They had been searching for two hours, and there was still no sign of the missing hikers.

Don smelled a fire burning. After a few minutes, he saw a faint glow from what seemed to be a small fire. He moved quickly towards it.


	7. Chapter 7

Jordan strained to listen. She was sure she'd heard something. She heard something coming down the path towards them. Jordan was terrified. Adrenaline kicked in. She grabbed the rock. She was ready to fight. Suddenly, she saw the lights. "Charlie! Jordan!" It was Don.

Jordan started screaming, "We're here! We're here!"

Don came running towards her. He pulled out the radio. "We got them!" Don passed the radio to Megan, and fell to his knees in front of Jordan and Charlie. Don put his hand on his little brother's arm, and looked at him closely. Don's heart was pounding.

Jordan was sobbing with relief. She gently patted Charlie's cheek to wake him. "Charlie? Charlie we're getting out of here."

Charlie's eyes fluttered open. He looked up to see Don and Jordan both leaning over him. He was confused. "What? Oh, hi Donnie." He smiled weakly at his big brother.

"Hey, Buddy. Are you ready to get out of here?" Don tried to smile reassuringly as he stroked Charlies' damp hair.

Search and rescue arrived, and went to pull Charlie away from Jordan. She immediately put her arms around him protectively. "You be careful", she said threateningly.

Don pulled her arms down. "It's okay. They will take good care of him." She didn't look convinced. Megan eased Jordan to her feet. Jordan was very stiff and sore from sitting with Charlie in her lap for so long. She was shivering. Megan put her arm around Jordan to steady her. Jordan refused to leave until they were ready to carry Charlie out. When they arrived back at the trail head, Jordan saw the ambulance waiting. She sighed with relief.

Alan was waiting with the EMT's when they emerged from the woods. Megan walked straight over to Alan and touched his arm. "Mr Eppes, I'll drive you to the hospital." Alan nodded.

Don, Alan, and Megan were in the family waiting area. They still hadn't heard anything. A doctor finally came in. "Eppes?"

The three rose and stepped forward.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Wells. You must be his father." he stepped forward to shake Alan's hand.

"Alan Eppes", Alan said, "How is Charlie?"

"We've done a CAT scan. He has a kidney stone over a centimeter in size. We need to do a lithotripsy as soon as possible. The stone has caused a blockage and we need to move aggressively before the kidney is permanently damaged."

"Kidney stone?" Alan asked in disbelief. "But Charlie is only thirty years old! What is a lithotripsy?"

"Anyone can have kidney stones, Mr. Eppes. No matter your gender, or age. The lithotripsy is where we send shock waves from outside the body to crush the stone into dust so it can be easily passed." Dr. Wells paused, then continued.

"Actually it amazes me how well he is doing given what he has been through. A stone causes severe pain and nausea. With the size of this stone, it caused blockage, and very quickly brought on infection. It's a good thing he was brought in. Any longer and it may have resulted in kidney failure."

Alan was horrified by the thought.

The doctor patted Alan's shoulder and continued, "I have ordered him a morphine pump, so he will not be in any pain. We also have him on very strong antibiotics and something for the nausea. We are going to have to blast the stone .. the lithotripsy.. so he can pass it. It will take a few days, but then he should start feeling like his old self."

"Can we see him?" Alan asked, reaching for Don's arm.

The doctor nodded at Don. "Sure. Just for a few minutes. He's asleep though."

"Thank you." Alan shook the doctors hand.

Don noticed movement in the doorway. Jordan walked into the room. Her eyes and nose were all red. "Hey Jordan." Alan reached his arm out to her. Jordan immediately came over to Alan and hugged him. "Are you alright," Alan asked, "Did they check you out?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I told all of you I was fine." she wiped away a tear. "How's Charlie?" She sniffled and looked at Alan pitifully.

"Hey, he's going to be fine." Alan hugged her and patted her reassuringly.

"We're going to see him now." Don added, "Come on with us."

Jordan smiled at them gratefully.

"I'm going to wait here", Megan told Don. "I'll see Charlie later when he's awake."

Jordan walked with Alan and Don down the hallway. A nurse stopped them. She eyed Jordan's disheveled appearance.

"Immediate family only."

Don saw tears immediately come to Jordan's eyes, and he pulled out his badge. "She is coming with us." Don told the nurse firmly.

The nurse eyed Don and gave a curt nod to Jordan and walked away. Jordan sighed, relieved. "Thanks Don." Don put his arm around her shoulders as they walked to Charlie's room.

They stepped inside. Charlie was asleep, as the doctor had said. Alan walked over and kissed his youngest on the forehead and gently tousled his hair.

Don walked to the other side of the bed. Seeing his little brother like this was heart wrenching. He very gently squeezed Charlie's hand. "Hey Buddy. You're going to be fine." Don blinked back tears.

Alan turned and saw Jordan behind him. He reached for her hand and pulled her up to Charlie's side. She looked down into Charlie's peaceful sleeping face. "He's, he's.. not hurting anymore, is he?"

"No, no, they have him on morphine." Alan assured her.

"Thank God", she breathed, barely audible. She leaned over, and gently kissed his cheek. Then she carefully took Charlie's hand in between both of hers and squeezed his hand lightly.

A nurse came in, and told them apologetically that they needed to go out. They had to get Charlie ready for the lithotripsy.

Reluctantly, Jordan released Charlie's hand. She didn't want to leave him.


	8. Chapter 8

Alan and Don sat in silence, blankly staring at the waiting room television. Megan sat with Jordan, who in her exhaustion had fallen asleep on Megan's shoulder.

Don looked over at Megan. "Is she okay?". Megan looked down at the young woman. She looked so young, Megan thought. "She'll be okay I think, physically, once she gets some decent rest."

Don looked at her, and nodded wordlessly.

Time passed slowly.

Two hours after Charlie was taken in for the procedure, the the doctor came into the waiting room. Alan and Don immediately rose. Megan shook Jordan.

Jordan jumped awake, startled, looking at Megan in confusion, and then remembered where she was. The two women joined Alan and Don.

The doctor seemed pleased, and assured Alan and Don that everything had went very smoothly. Charlie was still asleep, and would probably sleep a lot for the rest of the day.

"They will get him settled in the room, and then the nurse will come to get you. You can stay with him for a little while, but he needs to rest." The doctor then shook Alan's hand, and left.

Alan put his hands over his face and sighed with relief. Don hugged his Dad. Then Alan reached out and pulled Jordan over to him and hugged her. Megan was grinning at Don as she pulled out her cell phone to call Colby and David to tell them Charlie was okay.

Charlie heard a strange humming sound, and some whispers. He wondered where it was coming from. He felt something squeezing his arm, tighter and tighter, and then it started easing up. His head hurt. He opened his eyes a little. Everything seemed bright. He heard whispering again. Slowly Charlie realized he was in a bed. The lights dimmed a little. Charlie opened his eyes. His Dad was there. He said something Charlie didn't understand. Alan kissed Charlie on the forehead and started talking to him again. Charlie tried to concentrate on what Alan was trying to say, but it didn't make sense. He felt his arm being squeezed again. He realized it was taking his blood pressure.

"I don't think he heard me," Charlie heard his Dad say, and Charlie saw Don sitting next to him.

Alan was holding his youngest son's hand, and he felt Charlie squeeze gently. Alan looked down at Charlie and he smiled. Charlie recognized him. Alan grinned. "Ah, I see the fog has finally lifted."

"Hi Dad." Charlie smiled weakly.

"You gave us quite a scare", Alan admonished him, and smiled. He gently tousled his son's hair.

"Sorry." Charlie looked at him, and Alan patted him.

Alan offered Charlie some water, lifting his head and held the straw for him. Charlie gratefully drank some, and Alan eased Charlie's head back onto the pillow. Charlie thanked him, and closed his eyes. He was so exhausted.

"Dad I have a terrible headache." Charlie said softly. He hated to sound whiney.

"Probably from the morphine," Don mused.

"I'll tell the nurse. The important thing is that you're going to be okay." Alan told him. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Alan went to find the nurse.

"Hey Buddy." Don took Charlie's hand.

"Hi Donnie." Charlie smiled at his big brother, and then suddenly looked confused. "How did we get out of the woods? Where is Jordan?"

"I'll explain all that later." Don assured him. "Jordan is right here."

Jordan peeked around Don. "Hi Charlie." She smiled and looked into his eyes. Charlie saw that her eyes and nose were all red, obviously from crying. Charlie reached a hand out to her. She took it, and Don steered her past him to be by Charlie.

Jordan immediately leaned over and kissed Charlie on the cheek. She frowned and felt his forehead. "You still have a fever.", she said, looking at him worriedly.

"I'm fine. I promise that I'm fine." He assured her." He squeezed her hand and smiled. Jordan couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked Jordan, as his eyes looked her over.

She smiled at him. "I'm fine."

Alan walked back in with the nurse. Megan came in right behind them. She met Charlie's eyes immediately and smiled at him.

"Hi Megan."

Megan came over and reached down to gently squeeze Charlie's shoulder. "It sure is good to see you awake." She grinned at him.

The nurse was about to put something into the iv, and she looked at the visitors. "Everyone say goodbye while you still can." She smiled and winked at Charlie. Charlie gave her a relieved smile.

Alan came over and kissed his son's forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow. Get some sleep."

Charlie promised.

Don patted his arm affectionately. "I'll see you later Buddy."

"Hey Don?"

Don turned back around. "Yeah, Buddy?"

Charlie had tears in his eyes. "Thank you Don."

Don smiled at him, and felt tears in his own eyes. He ducked out of the room before anyone saw.

Alan, Don, and Megan had all stepped out into the hallway.

With nobody else in the room except for the nurse, Jordan reached down and softly stroked Charlie's feverish cheek. He caught her hand in his, and pressed it against his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow." She bent down and gently kissed him. "Goodnight Charlie."

Charlie felt a wave of fog wash over him as the medication quickly took effect. He was asleep in seconds.

Jordan walked into Charlie's room to find Alan sitting next to his son. They were watching the end of a movie.

"Good morning." She greeted them.

"Good morning", Charlie greeted her with a smile. He eyed the bag in her hands. "What's that?"

"You'll see soon enough." She grinned.

Jordan walked over and hugged Alan, who smiled at her, and peeked into her bag. He grinned, and looked over at Charlie.

"I'll come by later. You behave yourself." Alan squeezed Charlie's shoulder affectionately, He winked at Jordan as he walked out.

"Hassling the nurses?" Jordan asked him as she leaned over to kiss his cheek. "How are you feeling?" She put her hand on his forehead. "I cannot believe you still have a fever. Though it seems better."

"I'm fine. It's just a low-grade. No big deal." He was still eyeing the bag. "Are you going to tell me what that is?"

"Well, aren't you Mr. Nosey!" Jordan laughed. She opened the bag and produced two big cups of hot chicken soup from the chinese restaurant Charlie liked. Charlie grinned. "Thank you. This hospital food is terrible. They keeping bringing me jello. I hate jello."

"Well", Jordan admitted, "I did clear it with the nurse first before I bought it. I didn't want either of us in trouble." She smiled at him and handed him a spoon and a napkin.

Charlie was still looking at the bag. "What else is in there?"

She grinned wickedly. "Nope. You have to wait until after you eat that. It's a surprise."

"You've been hanging around my father too much." Charlie told her. He tasted the soup. "Mmm. Good stuff. Thanks for bringing it."

"You're welcome."

They chatted as they ate soup. The nurse came in once to check Charlie's blood pressure.

After they finished, Charlie handed Jordan the empty container and smiled. "Now, what is in the bag?"

Jordan laughed. "I will have to remember that bribery works well on you." Charlie rolled his eyes and grinned.

Jordan reached into the bag and pulled out a game. Yahtzee. Charlie laughed. "You bribed me with Yahtzee?"

Jordan snorted. "You be nice and I'll let you keep score."

Charlie laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Later that afternoon..._**

Alan and Don walked into Charlie's room. They stopped and looked. Charlie was asleep. Jordan was asleep in the chair next to him, with her head on the bed next to him. Charlie's arm was draped over her. Alan and Don grinned at each other.

"Where's my camera when I need it?" Alan whispered. Don chuckled quietly.

Jordan heard them and woke up. Don walked over to move his brother's arm so she could sit up. She smiled guiltily, looking embarrassed. "Thanks."

"Sorry to disturb you." Don grinned. Jordan rolled her eyes. Alan laughed.

Charlie heard them and woke up. "Hi." He smiled at his brother.

"Hey Buddy. How are you feeling?" Don squeezed his shoulder affectionately.

"I'm fine."

Alan walked over and felt Charlie's forehead. "Yes, he still has it." Jordan told him.

Alan frowned. "What did the doctor say?"

Charlie sighed. He was getting tired of everyone fussing over him. "He said I can go home as soon as it's gone. Which hopefully will be soon."

"Hopefully." Jordan agreed.

Alan hoped so too. He kissed his son on the forehead and Jordan got up to let Alan have her seat.

"I'm going for coffee. Anybody want one?" Jordan offered.

Charlie looked at her hopefully. She shook her head at him. "Nice try."

Don volunteered to walk with Jordan. They walked down and got into the elevator. Don was watching her. "Are you doing okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked up at him. "Thank you for everything. It was really scary."

Don's voiced softened. "Yeah, I know it was." He paused, "Thank you for taking care of my brother."

Jordan looked at him incredulously. "Are you kidding me? I didn't do anything!" Tears welled in her eyes. "All I did was freak out." She wiped her eyes and looked down at the floor.

Don grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look up at him. "Now listen to me. You took good care of my brother. I saw you grab that rock when I first came up. I know you were scared. But you were ready to fight." Don grinned. "You didn't even trust anyone to get close to Charlie."

Jordan smiled, and a tear slipped down her cheek. "Well, I, umm.."

"You love him." Don finished for her.

Jordan looked at him startled. "How did.. how do you know that?"

Don grinned. "I'm in the FBI, remember?"

Jordan laughed.

She sighed, and looked up at Don. "You're right. I do. I didn't realize anyone knew."

Don smiled at her.

The elevator doors opened, and they headed for the coffee shop.

Alan was flipping channels, looking for something decent to watch. He glanced at his son, who was sitting up, sipping water.

"Charlie are you feeling okay? Are you hurting at all?"

"No. I'm fine. They took me off the morphine. Now I get a couple of pain pills. Mostly it's just nausea now but they keep giving me something for that too."

Charlie grasped the bed rail and leaned forward. Alan looked where Charlie indicated, the small of his back, where Alan saw the deep bruising. Alan looked at Charlie worriedly.

"That's from the lithotripsy." Charlie told him. "Trust me, this is nothing compared to that stone."

"I believe you." Alan said as Charlie leaned back against the pillows. "That looked terrible."

Alan paused, and looked at Charlie. "Do you remember what happened?"

Charlie sighed. He knew that question was coming. "I remember some of it. I started getting sick shortly after lunch. We walked as far as we could.. I just... couldn't go any further." Charlie closed his eyes, remembering the pain. "It was, uh, pretty unpleasant. I'm glad Jordan was there. I don't know what would of happened if she wasn't there."

Charlie suddenly smiled at Alan. "She really got me through it. She kept talking to me. I kept passing out.. and she stayed with me. She was great, Dad." Charlie's voice trailed off. he looked away from Alan and smiled to himself.

Alan looked at his son intently. "Charlie." Charlie looked at his dad, and Alan looked into his son's dark eyes. "You're in love with her, aren't you?" Alan smiled understandingly.

Charlie's eyes widened. How could his Dad know this? He looked down at his hands, and his cheeks colored. "Umm.." he paused, and looked up at his Dad. "Yeah. I am." he smiled.

Alan grinned and clapped him on the shoulder.

Don and Jordan walked into the room. Charlie grinned at them. Alan got up and insisted Jordan take the seat by Charlie. Jordan wondered what they'd been talking about, but she said nothing.

**_The next morning..._**

Charlie woke up. He stretched and rubbed his eyes. He was definately feeling better. He was fairly sure his fever was finally gone. He hoped that meant he could go home today.

A knock at the door, and the doctor came in. The nurse checked his blood pressure again, and took his temperature. She checked the result and smiled at him. He grinned. The doctor confirmed it. Charlie could go home.

He reached over and picked up the phone, and dialed Alan.

Twenty minutes later, a happy Alan Eppes was on his way to pick up his son.


	10. Chapter 10

Jordan was at the Mannings', watching Michael. She put Michael down with some toys just as the phone rang. It was Charlie.

"Guess what? I'm getting out.", he told her happily.

Jordan was relieved.

Don was at his desk. He'd been meaning to call Alan all morning. He was getting ready to call, when his cell phone rang.

"Eppes."

"Donnie! I'm going to pick up your brother. Come over for dinner tonight. I'm making lasagna." Alan's voice sounded excited.

Don laughed. He promised to come over as soon as he got off. He hung up, and looked over at Megan. "Charlie's getting out of the hospital." Don smiled at her. "Dad's going to pick him up now."

"Oh I'm glad to hear that." Megan smiled at him.

Mary Manning pulled into her driveway. She walked into the front door, and found Jordan eagerly waiting for her.

"Are you in a hurry Jordan?" She grinned. Her nanny was glowing. Mary was sure she knew the reason why.

"Umm.. yes, if you don't mind me going." She grinned. "Charlie is home."

Mary laughed. "I can tell. See you tomorrow."

Charlie was so happy to be home.

He took a long shower, and the hot water felt wonderful. He knew his Dad was downstairs planning the big dinner. Charlie smiled. It was so good to be home. He pulled on sweat pants, a tee shirt, and a pair of socks. He carefully eased himself down the stairs.

Alan saw Charlie and insisted that he lie on the couch and have a nap before dinner. He was pretty tired. Charlie laid down, and fell asleep almost immediately. Alan covered his sleeping son with one of Margaret's handmade blankets.

**_That afternoon..._**

Charlie was awake, watching the game on tv. Alan had insisted on giving him ginger ale. Charlie accepted it, and was thankful it wasn't jello. Though he suspected Alan had it in the refrigerator for later.

The doorbell rang. "I got it." He called to Alan, and started for the door. He opened it. There stood Jordan.

She grinned up at him. He smiled and reached for her. He pulled her into his arms and held her close. He closed his eyes and breathed in. There was that smell. Baby powder. He smiled. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her face up to him. He kissed her. He could feel her arms around his neck and her fingers in his hair.

Alan came around the corner to see who had come in. He saw his son and Jordan with their arms around each other. Alan stopped in his tracks and went back around the corner, out of their sight. He listened. He was grinning.

Don walked in the front door. "Hello?"

"In the kitchen." Alan called.

Don walked into the kitchen. "Hey Dad. Smells great. Where is Charlie?"

"Outside showing Jordan how to feed the koi." Alan grinned at Don.

"Uh huh. And what are you grinning about?" Don raised an eyebrow at Alan.

"Oh nothing." Alan said, trying to keep his face and voice straight as he looked down at the tomatoes he was slicing. "Let's just say that when she came in the door, no words were used to say hello." Alan looked up at Don to see his reaction. Alan was rewarded. Don looked startled. Then Don started laughing.

"Obviously he's feeling better." Don said, swiping a piece of tomato and popping it into his mouth.

Alan grinned. "Obviously."

THE END.


End file.
